Hamilton Roommates!
by WhyCats4444
Summary: Alexander Hamilton moves into an apartment with his companions (and enemies). Of course there will be friendships, rivalries and (b)romance!
1. Chapter 1 Moving In

Alexander Hamilton looked at the door spinning the key "I guess this is the new room." he muttered, walking in. there were a few people in the room, one was reading a book in a red armchair. The other three were sitting around in a circle on the floor. The black man reading a book looked up, "Oh, I guess you're the new roommate?" Alex nodded "I'm Aaron Burr." he said "Alexander Hamilton." Hamilton said "Ooh!" a man with curly hair and a French accent said, darting over followed by a black man wearing a gray hat then the remaining came over.

"Bonjour!" the Frenchman said "I'm Lafayette!" "I'm Hercules Mulligan!" the hat-wearing dude added "I'm John Laurens!" the final added "I'm Alexander Hamil-""Can we help you unpack?" John interrupted. Alex handed him the suitcase he was carrying. "This is everything…""Alright!" John chirped excitedly "C'mon guys!" Laurens turned around, "You're fine staying in our room right? We're gonna get more roomies soon!" "Alright!" Alex said following John, Hercules, and Lafayette.


	2. Chapter 2 Drunken Truth or Dare

"Well that was quick." Laurens said, looking at the suitcase's contents, now scattered across the floor. "I gotta clean that up now!" Alex complained, "Not my problem." Hercules said "Oui." Lafayette agreed. Alex sighed "Well it's not much...!" John added hastily. Alex picked up a book with leather bindings placing on the small end table. "Okay, we're good now." "O...kay then...?" Hercules practically questioned. "Let's play... truth or dare?" Laurens suggested "YEAH!" Mulligan cheered. "We're playing modified rules!" "What does THAT mean?" Alex questioned Laurens, now the only person in the room, "It means that you can't pick 'truth' more then three times in a row!" "What happens if you don't?" Alex almost anxiously asked. "We dump freezing water on your head!" "Th-three buckets?" Laurens nodded "C'mon!"

"Alright." Hercules said at around their fifth full rotation "Alex, truth or dare?" "Twuth." Alex responded in a thickly drunk voice. Hercules drank some beer "Last one sober!" Lafayette said drinking beer. "What's in the journal?" The room went quiet, Burr was LONG gone by then. "Writing and stuff, I like to write-" the rest of what Alex was saying was impossible to understand. "Someone's gonna have a really fuckin' killer headache tomorrow." Hercules said. "Cheers." was how Lafayette responded, about to drink another shot. "A'ight." Alex said, hesitating before saying. "Lauwens, twuth or dare?" "Dare!" he responded confidently "Kiss meh." "Aaakay." John purred, clearly also drunk, Laurens leaned in, about to hold Alex and kiss him hardcore, when the door opened. A girl with black hair, a pink dress, and brown eyes stood there with two others "Oh, luckily someone's awake." Laurens quickly pulled away, blushing. "Oh hello ma'am." Hercules said in an attempt at a sexy voice. "Everyone's a bit drunk by the way." "I see that..." a female with brown hair, a blue dress, and pale skin added, looking at Alex, who was licking the carpet. "We'll go settle in.." the woman in pink added. "Oh, by the way I'm Angelica, this is Eliza." She said pointing to the girl in blue. "Aaaand that's Peggy." She pointed to a girl in a yellow dress "C'mon now!" "We should probably head to sleep too." Lafayette nodded in agreement


	3. Chapter 3 Hangover

"Ooowwww shiiiiiiit." Alex complained, for around the tenth time "You had WAY too much to drink." Hercules commented. "Oui." Lafayette agreed, walking in with the guys' lunches. "I know…" Alex said "it was that stupid game…" it was a bright Saturday afternoon and Burr was at work, you could ask the guys where the Schuyler sisters were and they'd have no clue- from sheer disinterest or simply not being told. "We can go on a walk." Lafayette suggested, but everyone was eating. Laurens was the first to finish, "Hey Alex~" He said in a sweet simmering voice. "What is it? I'm trying to eat." "We never TRULY finished our game…~" "How would you know? You were also drunk." "I vaguely remember the… sweet sensation~" "O-of what?" Alex said, putting down the half eaten bagel. Laurens stood up, 'You gotta get up too~" "Okaaaay…?" Laurens wrapped his hands around Alex's waist, the two turned a deep crimson in the face. Laurens' lips hit Alex's. The two closed their eyes, kissing. Lafayette and Hercules were whooping and cheering. The two separated "I-is that it?" Alex questioned, seeming to expect more. "Not if you don't want it to be~" "I'll take you up on that~" the two walked into their bedroom, being more aggressive than before.

Hercules and Lafayette walked out of the apartment "I guess Alex will be fine for now." Hercules said "Oui." "Maybe we should look for some hot babes~" "I'm down for that! But where do we go?" "A club- no wait that's night time…" "A grocery store?" Lafayette suggested "We could hit on some employees there." "I like that!"

"Now THAT'S what I expected, John!" Alex said "Don't act like I got nothin'!" The door was being unlocked, "Another roommate?" Alex inquired. "Hello! Hello! It is I! George the Landlord! But you may call me King Geor- Where is everybody?" "Out." Laurens said "Anyways, what is it?" "Just giving you the bills." "Aw shit!" Laurens hissed "Oh, by the way. All the other rooms in the apartment are taken." "Ugh damnit! We can't get drunk again!" "What?" George inquired "Nothing KING George." Laurens said putting as much sarcasm as possible into the word 'king' "Oh you flatter me~" "Okaaaay, please go away now."

"I JUST realized that's also OUR bedroom." Hercules said. "Oh fuck." Lafayette said "Will you be quiet, please?" Aaron said, looking up. "I'm reading and the ladies are already asleep." "Alright, alright…" Lafayette said he sighed before continuing. "I can't believe no one liked us." "Uh-huh." Hercules agreed "And we're dealing with everyone in this room tomorrow." "Let's just get drunk tomorrow?" Lafayette suggested. "Yeah. I like the sound of that."


	4. Chapter 4 Press the Button

"Ooooooooooh noooooo…" Hercules complained as the Schuyler sisters left their room "Ooooooooooooh noooooooo…" Lafayette went to hand Hercules a beer before Burr took it. "C'mon, we're trying to get to know each other, NOT get high on alcohol." "C'mon!" Hercules complained some more "A bit of beer won't hurt!" "Yes it will. You don't want to drink a BIT. You want to drink a lot, and I'm sure we all have work tomorrow so a hangover would SUCK." "We know…" Lafayette grumbled "Hello gentleman." Angelica said, leaning over the counter. "Hello," Burr said "Do you need something?" "I'll get it myself, thanks." Angelica replied coldly.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting on the carpet, Hercules and Lafayette looked like they wanted to die. "Any suggestions for something to do?" Eliza said after around five minutes of awkward silence. "Hide and seek?" Hercules suggested "So we DON'T have to do this." "No." Peggy said, quickly dismissing the idea. "Truth or dare?" Burr suggested "NO." Alex said "not until NEXT week…" "Uhm… would you rath-""PRESS THE BUTTON!" Angelica interrupted pulling out a button, "Why didn't you say something?" Burr complained "Because I didn't FEEL like it!" "Okay, okay!" Burr said, clearly PUSH-ing away from the topic.

"Alright…" Alex said "Peggy, would you press the button if you got food for life BUT you… had a… ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP with a… VEGTABLE!" "Eck, no!" Peggy practically yelled "Oh God, it's getting weird…" Hercules mumbled. "I… gotta go to the bathroom!" he yelled darting off to the kitchen, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE HERCULES! NO BEER!" Burr yelled getting up and chasing Hercules "Alright." Peggy said, looking at Eliza "Eliza, would you press the button if you could control any one person's actions with a remote BUT it affected you too?" "So like basic remote stuff, like volume, pause play, fast forward rewind- wait would you be able to UNpause?" "I'll say… yes." Peggy said "For convenience, but it's the only thing you can do WHILE paused." "Could anyone else use it?" "No," "then YEAH!"

By the end of the night everyone drank a bit "That was kinda boring." Alex said "Like I couldn't tell!" Hercules said in a thickly, drunk voice. "DON'T DISS MY GAME!" Angelica yelled, "Okay!" Alex squeaked "Cripes..."


	5. Chapter 5 The Mysterious Noise

Loud coughing rang through the house "What's going on?" Laurens called out, it was three AM on Wednesday. "No clue." Hercules said, "I've got no clue." "Is there a robbery?" Lafayette questioned "ou is the plague among us?" "The Bubonic plague's in, like, Texas." Laurens responded "Let's find out!" Hercules cheered, as the three piled out of their room. It was dark in the lounge area "I don't see anyone..." there was more coughing "Sounds like it came from the hallway!" Laurens said "Let's investigate!" the three checked each of the four rooms except their own. More coughing "It's probably nothing..." Laurens said, starting to get discouraged. "Yeah..." "Oui."

Alex sighed, he didn't get much sleep. "... what that noise was." he heard Hercules finish, "I guess we'll never know." Laurens added with a sigh, "What are you talking about?" Alex asked, cleaning his glasses. "Well there was this coughing noise..." Hercules started "Oui." "And then we went to investigate..." "Oui." "- Will you stop saying 'we' Laf?" "I'm saying 'oui', it's completely different!" "And we found nothing," Hercules finished irritability. "That was me." Alex said, putting his glasses on." "WHAAAAAAT?" Laurens yelled "Do you have AIDS or something?" "It's just a cough." Alex said dismissively, "I got cough drops at like, six." he looked at the clock "Speaking of time, I gotta get going." Alex said. Magically, the door opened and a bald, black man stepped in. "Ah, I guess you're the new roommates?" "I guess so!"Laurens said "I'm George Washington, I JUST learned the landlord is shit." "Well why'd you move here?" Laurens said "My girlfriend wanted to buy a house around here so I came here." "Cool!" Hercules said "Oui!" Lafayette chirped "STOP SAYING THAT!" Hercules yelled, starting to tussle with Lafayette "I gotta get going." Alex said walking out. "LAF! HERC!" Laurens yelled "STOP FIGHTING!" He hopped into the fight and Washington watched them, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 The Couch!

"OW SHIT!" "AAAAAHH!" "FUCK! FUCK!" the Schuyler sisters ran in "What's going on?" Angelica said "Oh shoot..." Eliza said, the couch was broken, and the revolutionaries were piled on the remains, there was a muffled voice from under the three, they got up. Alex was lying there "H-hello, ah shit! L-ladies..." "What happened here?" Angelica asked.

 _"I'm bored..." Hercules said "Let's all attack Alex!" Lafayette suggested and the three got up. "W-wait, w-We can talk this out... right?" The three lunged forward. "AAAAAAHHH!" Alex screeched, falling backwards onto the couch "NOOOOO!" The three revolutionaries piled on Alex and the couch fell in._

"I'M BLEEEEEEDING!" Alex wailed "MY LEG- OOOOWW!" "Well we need a new couch now..." Angelica said. "And we need to deal with Alex." Peggy added "It's not my fault!" Alex snapped, crawling off the couch remains. Washington ran in "Is there an issue- holy fuck." "George, help those three." Angelica ordered, pointing at Lafayette, Laurens, and Hercules "We need to move the couch."

After Alex was sitting in Burr's chair- he was not pleased- everyone except for Alex went to get a new couch at Bobs. "These recliners are comfy! And you just press a button!" Hercules said, riding a reclining loveseat. "We should get one of these!" Laurens said "Me and Herc can pay for it!" so the group walked out with a couch to come Tuesday, the only issue being that it was Friday. Alex yelled "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


	7. Chapter 7 We Need To Talk

"John?" Alex said, grabbing John's shoulder. He turned around before replying "Wh-what's up?" "We probably need to be more serious about life... I never thought I'd even live to twenty back in the Caribbean..." "But look around! We have healthcare if something bad happens, and it almost never does anyway!" Alex grabbed John's shoulders "Please... just..." he was tearing up now, "B-be careful... for me?" John nodded "Anything for you." John took Alex's hands off his shoulder and kissed them both. "I will Alexander."

"Hey Herc?" "Hm?" Hercules said looking up from the television "What's up bro?" "We need to concentrate on what we want to do." "You wanted an education, you drank alcohol in high school and are CLEARLY addicted!" "I am not!" "The first step to recovery is-" Alex grunted, interrupting Hercules "School's easy! But that's not the point!" "Listen, I don't really care." "Ugh, fine!" Alex yelled storming off

"What was that about?" Peggy asked, swinging Alex closer. He quickly backed off "I was trying to tell him something important but..." he sighed "It didn't quite work." "You can tell me." "It won't concern you..." "I'll still li-" "Goodnight."

"Lafay-" "Nope, not the 'life' stuff." "Bu-but... Lafayette... You do want to go to France, right?" He didn't respond "Oh come on! Please listen!" Peggy came closer "He won't listen..." She said "I'm still willing to-" "Please shut up." Peggy teared up running off. "You shouldn't piss off your roommates like that." Lafayette snickered before saying: "Especially someone who actually cares." Alex looked at his friend before following Peggy.


	8. Chapter 8 PEGGY!

"Peggy! Wait up!" Alex yelled, running after Peggy "PEGGY!" Peggy ran into her room and slammed the door "Peggy! I'm sorry! Please, we can at least talk!" "Go away!" Peggy yelled from behind the door "Bu-" "GO AWAY!" Alex was starting to get aggravated at being interrupted. He sighed loudly, and aggressively. He went back into the guys' room, relieved that no one else was there at the minute. He sat on his bed and started writing his aggressive feelings, with aggressive words.

"Fuck him... FUCK HIM!" Peggy whispered to herself. She did like him a bit, and she at least wanted to be friends. Angelica and Eliza would never admit to liking him even though they did, it made Truth or Dare very obnoxious, always about _him_. It was aggravating that she was never included. John, Lafayette, and Hercules were his friends. Her sisters loved him, Burr payed attention to anyone. She wanted to do _something_ , the only question being; What?


End file.
